


捕风捉影（中3）

by aliceaaa0622



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceaaa0622/pseuds/aliceaaa0622
Summary: 靳东单方性转其实它本来是一个知名演员×十八线小模特的沙雕脑洞……





	捕风捉影（中3）

不出意外地，在求婚成功做爱结束的清晨，王凯再次被送上了热搜。  
“王凯公开恋情”后面紧跟着一个明晃晃的“爆”字，“D小姐”紧跟着排在第二，后面也是红色的“爆”。  
发微博的时候已经是深夜，一条“多谢D小姐收留”炸出不眠群众数万人，到了白天情况变本加厉。  
评论大致分成三类，祝福，脱粉，吃瓜。  
王凯上一条微博还是转发工作室前两天那份关于绯闻的声明，转头来就公开有女友，配图里那双交握的手上还戴着戒指，怎么看都已经走到婚嫁的地步。有人说停车场里的神秘女子其实就是“D小姐”，也有人猜测爆出正牌女友是打八卦消息的脸。  
然而两个当事人依然在床上睡得难舍难分、昏天黑地，对微博的腥风血雨毫不知情。

联系不上王凯的经纪人急得直跺脚，电话一个接一个，后来干脆也按了关机，世界清净。工作室当缩头乌龟，路人跟着营销号起承转合的剧情吃瓜，也称得上“波澜不惊”。

热搜在微博上挂了一天，热度居高不下。又一波小高潮被卷起来，是晚上的时候，靳东用她只有一万出头粉丝的账号转发了王凯的微博，配图是他的睡颜：  
“K先生，可否阻你十八秒钟看看我？”*  
评论底下立刻被粉丝攻占。

 

“K先生”好整以暇地靠在沙发上，看靳东翻阅自己微博下面的评论，所以落在她身上的目光远远不止十八秒。  
靳东的手停在屏幕上一条“看不够K先生啊啊啊啊啊啊啊还有照片吗！”的评论上，转头问王凯：“我要不要跟粉丝互动一下？”  
王凯实际上也在窥探靳东微博底下的评论，于是随口答了句“随你”。很快就刷出来条已经被点了好几个赞的新评论：“分享图片”，配图是王凯在某个杂志拍摄现场的花絮照。

眼明手快的粉丝瞬间就找到这套造型的正片，图里王凯和女模特举止亲昵，摸脸、抚背甚至坐大腿。当时照片一放出来就引起粉丝一片攻击，到现在再被翻出来，有人发现纸质版杂志上清清楚楚印刷着模特的名字：靳东。  
这和“D小姐”的微博名字完全相同。

那次杂志拍摄说来也是巧合，原本约好的模特出了点状况，于是王凯主动提起“我问问我朋友有没有空”，一个电话喊了靳东过来。  
摄影师对他们在镜头下的表现满意得不得了，尤其是这个从来没听过名字的小模特，让他眼睛一亮。于是拍摄内容大大增加，连常规的一分钟拍摄小花絮也延长了时间。

“还要再来一次吗？”王凯从背后揽住抱着手机看当时视频的靳东，效仿屏幕里的自己低头在靳东颈后流连。靳东耳朵后面有一条轻浅的疤痕，王凯的舌尖轻轻扫过，伤口结痂似的瘙痒。  
“好。”靳东点点头，下巴刚低下去又被王凯用手指捏住，抬起来迎上自己的唇。  
靳东手机上播的视频正好放到末尾，她摸到侧边按键锁屏，把手机丢到一边，全心全意地配合起王凯的动作。  
靳东只穿了件长款的衬衫，长度将将好掩到大腿根。王凯掀开盖头似的撩起她的衬衫下䙓，庄重又盼望，手指沿着漂亮的脊柱滑上去，尔后是突出的两块蝴蝶骨。  
靳东挺挺背部，那两块骨头拱起来，又放下去，蝴蝶扇动她的翅膀。

“王凯。”靳东靠在王凯耳边，酥酥麻麻地吐出两个音节来，蝴蝶的翅膀掀起整个山间的狂风。  
王凯狠狠地吻她。山间吹罡风，落骤雨，一时间只剩下唇舌交缠的声响和从喉咙里挤出来的低低呜咽。吻是怎么也吻不够的。

 

沙发就已经够软够宽敞，靳东陷在里头，真是张安全又浪荡的温床。  
这回的性事起得突然，比起之前夜晚的蓄谋已久，今日的这场才更像生活的本面，难以预料却又在情理之中。之前拍的那些照片和视频不过是导火索，烧起来以后引爆了深埋的欲望。  
王凯做得不够耐心，不过连着几天接近疯狂的做爱，已经把靳东磨得足够柔软，甚至在这场性事的开始就涌出水来。  
上来就是三根手指伸进阴道，在里头搅弄。靳东被他磨折得一直喘息，刚要发出第一个具体的音节，王凯就把手指拔出来，换上他已经涨热的阴茎。  
“王凯……哥哥……”靳东在床事里叫他哥哥的习惯怎么也改不过来，情到深处总是喜欢叫这两个字。前几次被王凯激得听话地喊了几次“老公”，现在倒是恃宠而骄地又喊回“哥哥”。  
王凯差点被她叫萎了：“又叫我哥哥？”  
“啊……老公，老公。”

只这样敷衍，在王凯那里还不够及格。  
“等着。”  
王凯把自己的性器退出来，在靳东的大腿内侧抹了点他们已经交糅的液体，然后跑进衣帽间找出靳东前两天那双大红色的高跟鞋。  
王凯把靳东的脚关进这大红色的牢笼，从沙发里把她捞起来。已经做了一段时间，还陷在那么柔软的沙发里头，靳东站起来的时候柔软仿似无骨，直往王凯怀里跌。  
“站稳，别晃。”

王凯快速地给她找到依靠——客厅的落地窗。窗帘一拉屋子里面就是里面，外面还是外面，房内风景外面一概不知。  
高跟鞋踩在脚底站立走路都是易事，唯独穿着它做爱是新鲜的，也相当困难。  
王凯越是把自己推得越深，靳东越是感受到一种拉锯，快感不断上涌，在她身体里源源不断地攀升，同时又觉得自己的双腿快要直直跪下去。王凯用膝盖抵住她双腿，硬是不让她在上升的同时下坠。  
快感来得太容易，内壁收缩又放松，紧紧把王凯的性器夹住，有规律地讨好。  
“喜欢吗？”王凯吻了吻靳东的发顶，“喜欢就全都给你。”  
“好。”

王凯真的把自己的东西全都给她，填得满满当当。灌满汤汁的小笼包，只需要轻轻挑开一个口，就能溢出鲜美的汁水，此刻靳东也是一样，饱胀了新鲜的汁液，就等一个缺口。  
王凯没给她机会，硕大的性器卡住她的入口，王凯就这样子把靳东抱进浴室里。  
“再一次？”  
“放你一马。”清理的时候顺便再做一次，已成为颠扑不破的定律，这次却被王凯拒绝。他抬起一只脚，两个脚趾夹住高跟鞋又细又长的鞋跟，脱下来甩到浴室外头，另一只脚也是。

“这次挺快。”靳东被抱着从浴室出来的时候抬眼看了看墙上的挂钟，连带前面冗长的亲吻与磨磨蹭蹭差点擦枪走火的清理，估算起来时间不超过一小时。  
“不兴说这个。”  
王凯用食指去堵靳东的嘴，却被她含进嘴里，用牙关轻轻打磨。  
“还不够？”  
“先吃饭，再继续。”

 

晚饭两个人都吃得心猿意马，装了一脑袋的旖旎思想使得两碗再普通不过的炒饭也蒙上情色气息。  
不是一次性用具的碗像某种一次性用品一样用完了就被随手一扔，丢进水池就再没人关照。倒是一共用不了几次的小道具此时显出存在感。  
前一天一闪而过的“爱人是猫”的古怪念头至今还在王凯脑海盘桓，并且因为助理办事得力，有了实现的机会。王凯翻出早上收下的纸袋塞进靳东怀里：“去换上。”

靳东抓着袋子进了房间，打开来被吓了一跳。毛绒绒的耳朵爪子，遮了和不遮没多大区别的、勉强盖住三点的布料，黑色吊带袜，长长一条尾巴，还有系在脖子上叮当作响的铃铛。原来是要自己扮成猫。  
靳东想起来自己前一天的出格行径，还没脱掉衣服就先红了耳根。  
等真的扮成猫，她都不敢透过那巨大的落地的镜子看自己。不再是十几二十岁的小姑娘，玩Cosplay确实称不上她的强项，甚至觉得别别扭扭。

“小东？”王凯在外面敲门，靳东没应，“我进来了。”  
小小粉粉的耳朵支楞在刚吹过不久的蓬松头发中间，尾巴垂下来，在两条又细又长的腿之间晃荡。  
王凯趁着靳东去换衣服的时候，也挑了件崭新的白衬衫换上。

道貌岸然。靳东想。现在的局面就是贵公子同他心爱的宠物同处一室。  
王凯也着实如此诠释，走上前抱住他的猫，晃了晃她脖颈上垂着的铃铛：“叫一声？”  
小猫傲得很，不肯轻易叫唤，倒是不轻不重地在王凯手腕上咬了一口。  
“喵。”王凯像真的逗猫一样，自己先“喵”了一声。  
靳东跟着回：“喵。”霎时红了脸。

小野猫脸上的热度褪不下去，动作倒是突然放开。靳东抓起自己身后那条尾巴，缠住王凯的腰，又用她支楞着的耳朵挠王凯的脸。  
王凯勾住她的吊带袜：“我替你脱掉吧。”说着，手指已经解开她袜子边缘的夹扣。  
脱到最后只剩下吊带垂在腿间。  
“全都脱掉，嗯？”黑色的蕾丝布料从靳东身体上被褪下来，王凯用商量的语气，却没有给足商量的余地。  
等到自己赤身裸体，靳东捏住王凯衬衫的扣子：“等价交换。”然后快速地由上而下解开全部的扣子，崭新的衬衫被揉成皱巴巴的一团，同先前扔在地上的黑色蕾丝布料一起，乱糟糟地构成一幅泼墨画。

 

不着寸缕，然而耳朵尾巴都还在，小野猫还是小野猫。迈出第一步以后就有第二步第三步，王凯等着靳东主动，占据上位，用尾巴当工具塞进自己身体开拓。长长尾巴的前端取出来的时候湿漉漉地带着水，在床单上洇开一块。  
那根尾巴确实不细，塞进去的时候和抵进一根阴茎没多大区别，王凯知道靳东这场前戏难做，于是把自己送进去的时候特地放慢了步调。  
“喵~”靳东不再像平常那样喊他哥哥老公或者只是叫他王凯，也没有呻吟呜咽，只一个劲地扮演小猫的角色，喵喵叫着。

“你的影迷朋友们知不知道你在家里其实是这样的？”做完一场，他们休息，靳东又主动提起白天的见闻。  
“怕他们对我幻灭？”  
“早该幻灭了。”靳东翻了个身，尾巴对着王凯，“流氓。”  
王凯把她的尾巴捏在手里把玩：“不至于吧？”  
“这样就至于了。”

靳东伸长了手去够刚刚扔在地上的袜子和衬衫，把衬衫丢给王凯让他穿上。  
“干嘛？”  
“你先穿上，扣子扣好。”  
王凯刚扣上最后的风纪扣，靳东就把她的丝袜套在王凯脖子上，打了个漂亮的结。  
“你明天不是有活动吗？就这么穿。”  
“这……？？”王凯指指占据领带位置的丝袜，又指指自己。  
“不许拿下来。”靳东嘴角勾起一抹笑。

 

*化用《奇洛李维斯回信》


End file.
